


25 Minutes to Go

by gingernastyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Outlaw, POV First Person, cowboy, song: 25 minutes to Go (Johnny Cash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingernastyy/pseuds/gingernastyy
Summary: The gallows stood right outside my cell. The silent killer that put many outlaws to rest, first bed for most. Through the barred window I could see the rope swinging. Buzzards and crows ready for their taste. The crowd of the town gathered around, all anticipating the show.I'd hate to keep them waiting.Only twenty-five minutes to go.
Kudos: 1





	25 Minutes to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to lot of a Johnny Cash lately because yeehaw and got the idea from his song 25 minutes to Go. Some of Mr. Cash's lines are in this and I take no credit for them!

The gallows stood right outside my cell. The silent killer that put many outlaws to rest, first bed for most. Through the barred window I could see the rope swinging. Buzzards and crows ready for their taste. The crowd of the town gathered around, all anticipating the show. I'd hate to keep them waiting.

Only twenty- five minutes to go. 

A poker game had been my sentence. I caught a man cheating and shot the dog down. He’d slipped an ace, gave himself a royal flush, as smug as a king thinking he was slick. But he didn’t know how quickly I could draw, didn’t know I watched him do the switch. I took him straight out, right at the table, bullet through his chest. His face fell into his chips; cashing in his life with a pair of spades still in his hand. 

Risky and foolish, killing a man like that but was a bet I was willing to take. 

Now twenty-four minutes to go. 

Was anyone going to ask me how I feel? Weren't they supposed to provide me with a last meal? 

Had twenty-three minutes to go.

The sheriff rattled the cage, leaned in to whisper "Boy, I'm going to watch you die... You got twenty-two minutes to go." 

I laughed in his face and spit in his eye. 

"I got twenty-one minutes to go." 

Oh, now they’re sending the preacher, telling me how I should worry about the fate of my soul. He's talking about burning in the fire down below. I hope it's as warm as promised. _Christ this cell was so cold._ Would it kill them to spare a blanket, maybe a whiskey or two? 

Twenty minutes to go.

A confession he'll call it. The town over I'd shot the sheriff, in the wind by the time he was found. A smile up upon my lips. I told him about the bank robbery in Texas, how I struck gold! 

Nineteen minutes left to go. 

Lost my train of thought at the snap of the trap. It sent a chill down my spine; testing to make sure I fell. Everyone involved made sure to tell me they think I'll sink further than the dirt for my crimes but I hadn’t even bragged about them all. 

Eighteen minutes to go. 

I'm waiting for the pardon which will set me free. Wasn't someone going to come help me out? 

Seventeen more minutes to go. 

Oh, this was starting to feel real. God I'm so alone! 

Sixteen minutes still to go. 

The door opened, spurs jingling and the lawman was back with a smirk and twinkle in his eye. 

"Fifteen minutes, time to go." 

My face shoved in the wall, my hands were tightly bound. I took a butt of a gun to the temple. Oh now they were having fun. 

Fourteen minutes to go. 

Did my friends forget about me? I didn’t want to seem impatient but they usually didn’t take this long; with a stick of dynamite at this point we’d be on the road. Were we parting ways? 

Only thirteen minutes to go.

Outside we went, I took a moment and basked in the sun; it warmed my skin. Had been three long days without. 

Twelve minutes to go.

I took my steps up to the stage, the star this time. Placed so my feet were on the trap, my head in the noose. 

Eleven minutes to go. 

The sky was clear, I could see the mountains. The heaven bound birds soaring free. Far too damn pretty for a man who’s about to die. 

Got ten more minutes to go. 

The law official announced “Today is when justice is served.” 

Only nine minutes to go. 

I scan the rows, hoping for a sign, a familiar face. Won’t someone come cut me loose? 

Eight minutes to go. 

A strange man, against the oak tree smiled at me. Black suit, tall hat, skin pale as cotton. I swear he was the grim reaper, waiting to carry me along. 

Seven minutes to go. 

“A sentence of where you are to be hung by the neck until you are dead.” 

Six minutes to go. 

I’m not ready for the darkness, I don’t want to be alone. 

Five minutes to go. 

I’m asked if I got any final words. 

Four minutes to go.

I exclaimed “I got nothing to lose, I’m not afraid to die.” Could they tell I was shaking in my boots? 

Three minutes to go.

Mama please don’t you cry! I’ll tell pa you’re doing well. The last time we spoke I told you I wasn’t following in his footsteps but I’m about to join him in hell. You know I’ve never been one to answer to bells or whistles, and I found a job that’s got good pay. 

Guess I was getting fired, in the outlaw way. 

Two minutes to go. 

“May god forgive you for the crimes in which we cannot and have mercy on your soul.” 

One minute to go. 

Thought I’d live forever, nothing would get in my way. I closed my eyes. I heard a snap, I heard a scream. My legs kicked as I swung, I must have gone quick cause I didn’t feel nothing at all. 

With the grass under my finger tips, cut rope around my neck. I hesitated in disbelief; at last I was free. Gunfire around, scared and scattering crowd. Thank god they’d come for me. I ran out from below, grabbing a pistol from a man; bloody and taking a ragged breath.

I gunned those lawmen down, those men standing their ground. They’ll need to find another sheriff for this town. 

Hitching a ride, we rode away from my bad luck. I prayed when I checked I wouldn’t see him but when I turned, that strange man was waving back. Sure, I got away this time but I’m sure to see him around; when I had twenty- five minutes left to go. 


End file.
